In my arms tonight
by Bunnyxgun
Summary: Alfred's shown up at my house, with Youtube. At least it's not another scary movie. Is it? I'm not going to get a peaceful night, am I? Alfred x Arthur, oneshot, USUK yaoi, please read and review!


**_In my arms tonight_**

That twat America loves watching those scary movies of his, but every time he watches one he ends up scared witless and acts like a scared little child. I don't understand why he watches them if he's so frightened of them, but every time he comes to see me it's always the same thing.

"Iggy! Look at this new film I got!"

And then he gets so scared he can't sleep, that idiot.

Except this time he visited he was carrying a laptop, instead of a DVD box like normal.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Is the first thing I asked the smiling American walking in my house.

"Look at this, Iggy. It's called YouTube, see? You put videos up and watch things over people have uploaded too," Alfred grinned, setting it up, "Cool, isn't it!"

Must be something one of his countrymen made, not that he needs an excuse to be a show off.

"Well, let's see this thing then."

To be honest, I can't be bothered with this nonsense. Although, at least it's not horror movies again, and who knows, it might actually mean I'll have a peaceful night for once. So maybe it's a good thing, if it'll keep him away from the DVDs. Besides he looks kinds cute when he's happy like that ........WAIT!? What the hell did I just think? He is so not cute! He's a bloody moron! And he's my ex-colony for gods sake!! That's just wrong in so many ways!

"Iggy, It's starting!" He grins, setting it off, "Oh, it's just a car," he frowns, pouting at the screen.

Just a silver car driving down a country road. Was this it? I thought this marvellous thing he's been bragging about would have been a bit more interesting and wonderous.

"This is boring. Let's do something else.........AUGHHHHH!" Alfred suddenly screamed and clung to my arm, as a monster woman jumped at the screen, screaming for high hell. I didn't expect that. Well, it certainly scared me a little bit, but come on, that was so fake, and the special effects were kind of cheap and lazy.

"I...Iggy........." Alfred stammered, pale in the face, "What.....was that?"

"A fake video, moron," I frowned, shaking my head, "It's not that scary."

He looked up at me like I was crazy not be freaked out, and pouted, "But it looks really scary to me! I hate ghosts!"

"Well then, why do you watch scary movies then, you git?!" I growled at him, "Watch something funny then," I told him, clicking a random link.

No matter how many funny videos he watched, and no matter how many things I did to distract and entertain him, his face still held a trace of horror.

By about half-ten I started to get tired after putting up with his nonsense all evening, so I gave him his blankets, and went up to bed. He wasn't as pale as he was before, but it wasn't as if there was anything else I could do for him now.

I can't explain it but..........why do I find him so weirdly cute? Sure, he's a bloody pain in the arse at times, and granted he is a bit of a moron. But I don't know. I mean, I did raise him, and we were like brothers, before he claimed his independence. I look at him sometimes, and see the happy go lucky little boy I used to look after, except all grown up.

Still, what was the point of thinking about it, I thought, throwing my clothes in a pile as I got in my night clothes and wearily climbed into bed.

Alfred really did look scared before. It made me feel quite strange, like I wanted to hug him or something to make it all better.

I tried not to think anything Alfred related as I let myself drift off to sleep, hoping to have good dreams.

I was awoken as something nudged me on the arm, trying to get my attention.

"Iggy? It's too cold downstairs. I'm.......a little too scared to sleep," Alfred whispered, weirdly out of character, standing next to my bed.

"Eh? Oh.......look you bloody git, just go to sleep," I growled at him, rolling over.

Alfred shuffled timidly, something which rarely ever happened to the hero, "I tried that, but I'm too scared to be alone. You don't think I could .........sleep with you, do you?"

Well, that certainly made me roll over so fast I almost went straight over the edge of the bed.

"What?! Of course you bloody can't, you twat!"

"But Iggy.........," He pouted sadly, giving me those damn irresistible puppy eyes of his. Damn him.

"No."

"Iggy...............," he stared sadly at me.

I stared back at him. I could feel my resistance slipping away. Why the eyes? I hate him.

"................."

* * *

* * *

"................................................................ Fine. But only this once, got it, twat? And no-one must ever know!" Especially not Francis, god knows what absurd things would come out that frog's mouth if he found out we ever shared a bed.

"Ok Iggy," He sighed, quickly scrambling under the covers, whether from fright or cold.

For a little while I just lay there, facing away from him, listening to the sound to the sound of the silence. Sometimes he would give a little sniffle and turned over, and a little while later, I heard him murmur something.

"Iggy?"

"What?" I sighed, rolling over to face him.

"Your bed's really cold," His voice shook, as he shivered under the covers.

"Then go get a blanket, you twat."

"But....I'm too scared to get out of bed!" He said, wrapping himself tighter in the quilt.

I looked at him curled up in a little ball to keep himself warm. I was too tired to get out of bed for him, but I was quite cold as well. Maybe...........?

"Look, come here," I said, watching him wriggle nearer to me.

"Hm?"

"Look.....just roll over," I said, trying not to blush as he turned away. I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug, feeling his ice cold body wrapped in my arms, shaking quietly.

"I...Iggy! God you're cold!" Alfred squeaked, shivering again.

"You're cold right? Unless you want to get out and get a blanket, do you have any other ideas?" I growled at him, shaking slightly myself.

"N....no."

For a long time we just lay there, relying on each other for some heat. For once I actually felt kind of peaceful, just laying there listening to the sound of Alfred's heartbeat pattering softly.

"I remember when we used to do this all the time," Alfred said quietly, sounding half asleep.

"Mmmm, you were petrified of ghost stories, and you would always make me sleep with you when ever you heard one," I smiled, remembering the days we used to share, when he was still just a child.

"You know, you were kind of like a big brother, Iggy," Alfred said, turning over to come face to face with me, "But after that time, I never thought about you like that anymore."

"As a brother?" I frowned, recalling what our relationship was like before he went on to claim his independence from me.

"Yeah. That day.....you were small and helpless, it was .................not what big brothers are meant to be like," He smiled, closing his eyes.

I studied his face for a moment, it looked like he was drifting off to sleep slowly.

"After that day, I never saw you as a little brother again," I told him, watching his eyes open tiredly again.

"I can understand. It's kind of sad. We used to get on so well," He frowned, remembering the days of his childhood.

That's also true. What happened to us after you left me? All we do now is squabble, and when we do get along, I get annoyed at you for being so silly and un-reasonable. But why is it when I look at you, I seem to find you so strangely adorable? Why is that? Why are you so precious to me, and why am I unable to just let you go? Why can't I leave you alone? Why can't I just abandon you? Why? I don't understand myself.

"Do you miss being brothers Iggy?" Alfred asked, watching me.

"That depends," I looked into his bright blue eyes. These feelings I have.......are they feelings of love? The reason you are so precious to me, the reason I find you so adorable, and why I can't let you go. Is it because I'm in love with you? Are these feeling welling up within me feelings of adoration and desire? This feeling........... It's love. I'm pretty sure from what people have told me, feelings like these are love.

I think I understand it now.

I smiled, cupping his soft face with my hands, "If we were brothers, would I be able to do this?"

And then I brought his face closer to mine, watching his eyes give me a look of confusion, and kissed him.

His mouth tasted faintly of Coffee, and something sweet I can't describe. I don't know how long we kissed for, it could have been a minute, it could have been an hour, it felt like time had stopped around us, that we were the only ones there.

But the suddenly he pushed me away, sitting bolt upright, his face red and flustered, his mouth twitching, trying not to smile.

"What was that for Iggy?!" He stuttered, looking at me as I sat myself up.

"What, it's not like you didn't enjoy it," I smiled at him, watching him squirm around, looking a mixture of happiness and embarrassment.

"That's.......... not the point. The point is..........," He frowned, facing away from me.

"The point is......what exactly?"

"Um.......well.........you see......,"Alfred looked at me again, this time a weird smile on his lips, "You know, I always thought it would be me to make the first move."

"Eh?" Now I was confused. Was he saying what I thought he was? Was he saying.........he liked me?! He liked me too? Is that what he was meaning.

Before I could ask him, he had pushed me down on the bed, and was leant over me smiling.

"You know, I'm glad I watched that video now."

I grinned at his adorable face, moving a hand through his fluffy hair, "You certainly don't seem to be scared anymore."

Alfred's eyes seemed to shine at me, "I don't know about that. If you kiss me again, maybe I'll start to feel brave again," He seems to tease me.

And so we did.

**AN: Yay, my first USUK fic is complete! If something is wrong with it or it sucks and needs editing, please tell me so I can improve! **

**And for the ending, you can decide for yourself what happens next, XD.**

**Oh, and Alfred's on the couch because Iggy doesn't have a guest bed at his place here.**


End file.
